Reunion
by GargoyleSama
Summary: What has happened to bring up Kim and Ron's Fifteen Year High School Anniversary.
1. Getting ready

Disclaimer: Kim Possible Charectars belong to Disney.

Thanks to theone007 for pointing out my flub. I have corrected

Middleton 2020

"Thanks, Mom. I won't be late," Kim called out as she left out the door and headed to Ron's house.

_Sigh, so much has changed, but not everything. Ron's is still my best friend, even though we are not together every waking moment. _ _I still save the world in my own way. Sigh._

Kim paused at the preschool that it had started about all those many years ago. It had seen better days, even after the renovation 10 years ago. _Maybe I can get a Historical Marker and then they can't tear it down. _Kim shook her head. She knew that the meeting of a now defunct teen hero group wouldn't get it. But it was nice to think of it for a while. She turned the corner and there was Ron's house. Just like it always was. Kim walked up to the door and knocked.

"Oh hello, Kimmie," Mrs Stoppable answered the door.

"Hi, Mrs Stoppable. Is Ron ready?"

"He is up in his room. He is playing one of his computer games."

"Thank you Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim paused as she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. She shook her head at the woman she had known for almost as long as her own parents. Kim reminded herself to ask Ron about her condition. Kim understood now why Ron had moved back after his father died. Mrs. Stoppable's almost vacant eyes told a terrible story.

Kim heard Ron talking to someone as he typed. She knocked quietly as she stuck her head through the doorway. Ron Motioned her in without loking up. His fingers flew over the keyboard. The images cycled on the screen.

"Okay Yukio. Looks like everything is wiped up. Clean up will be there in four minutes. Wade will take care of everything till you get ack home. Wade you have Tac Com in five, four, three, two, one," Ron looked up and turned to face his best friend.

Turning he saw Kim just like he did last time. Auburn hair cut short, patch over her left eye, two arms like coiled vipers ready to strike, and a smile that she always seemed to have around him.

"I thought you had tonight off."

"I did KP."

"So, the question is why were you running TAC COM for a teenage girl and her sidekick."

"Partner, Kim, he is her partner. They got called in on the spur of the moment. I couldn't let them go in with out an Eye in the Sky."

"And that means you and not one of the others."

"Unless I can get Wade to do it. But he just got off duty and needed to crash so he could take the lead tonight while we went out."

Kim laughed and bent down to hug her friend. Standing up she looked at her friend. Still the same blond hair, though a little longer now, same brown eyes, definantly the same infectious smile, even though there was noreason for it any more, and the chair. How Kim cringed everytime she thought about it, and the night that it happened.

Looking again she noticed it was different. "Is that one of Felix's designs?"

"Yep, prototype actually. He dropped in some of Wade's toys also."

"You are totally connected whenever you need to be aren't you?"

"Whenever I am needed I am there."

"You are working to hard. You should tell your boss that you need some time off."

"YOU tell you then."

"I do. You ignore it and keep on working."

The two start laughing at their arguing. "So, how is Ai doing?"

"She is great," says her proud daddy. "Having a wonderful time at camp. Though Sensei almost made me come pick her up after two days."

"Why?"

"Well it seems that she forgot her pandaroo and decided to turn the Lotus Blade into one," Ron said looking to her friend. "I wonder how she got so attatched to a pandaroo?"

"Naturally good taste?"

"Uh huh, anyway I was able to have one dropped for her. Really Kim. Cuddlebuddies are so rare that it is hard to find anymore. It is not really something that an eight year old should be playing with."

"You let her Aunt Kim worry about supplying them. I can't believe that you sent your daughter to camp though. With monkeys at it to boot."

"Well Mount Yamanouci is not your normal camp. Which by the way I need Wednesday off to pick her up."

"No big. I have a meeting in Tokyo on Tuesday. You come with me to it we hang out in Kyoto or up in the acadamey."

"You rock KP."

"Thanks. I do have a serious question. How is your mom doing?"

"She is hanging in there. Your Mom say she has about another six months."

"Ron, I know you don't want to think about this. I understand you being here now, but after... Would you think about moving back to headquarters?"

"I will think about it KP. But that could be a while. Plus I will have to talk to Ai about it."

Kim nods, "I understand. This isn't a wholly rofessional request you know. Marcus gets lonely without her around."

"I will think about it Kim. We need to head on to the dance."

"Um, Ron. About your mother."

Ron closed his eyes and a monkey appeared in the doorway. "Taken care of KP. Reginald, I am going out. Take care of mom till I get back, okay?"

The simian nodded rapidly.

"See? At least there are a few things that are beneficial to a Monkey Master."

Kim hit her friend in his arm as they left the house.


	2. At the dance pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible. Though if anyone wants to get the rights for the show to me for Christmas I would be your best friend.

Kim and Ron entered into the Gym. A wave of nostalgia washed over her. Cheer leading and carefree times. All gone, for better or worse. Kim and Ron made their way up to the registration table.

"Welcome," said the woman behind the table without looking up. "What is the name?"

"The Ronster."

"RON! I was wondering when you would show up."

Kim gave each of the a bewildered look. "Okay, so I guess I miss things not being in town all the time. Anyone want to fill me in?"

"Hi, Kim, well Ron and I have formed a two person support group. Wish I opened up to him in high school. Things would have been sooo much easier. Well, you two are holding up the line. We might run out of chairs later tonight before I get off of this table, could I get one from you Ron?"

"You bet Bon Bon."

As Kim and Ron walk away, "So what IS going on? Are you and Bonnie..."

"Well, When this happened," Ron motioned to his chair, "is about the same time that Bonnie's ex went psycho on her. We were in the hospital at the same time, next door to each other actually. We talked some, well a lot actually. I am not saying that we are the greatest friends in the world, but we know if one needs the other we are there. Plus, she has good taste in restaurants and doesn't mind being seen with someone in a contraption like this."

"You like her," Kim said sitting down at a table. "I can tell."

"Well, yeah, I mean we are working on it."

"Relax, Ron. I am not criticizing. I would be the last person to do that. You have an instinct about these things. You never let her push you out of anything in school and were there when she really needed you. I wish I had listened to you about Josh. If it goes far enough can I be your best person?"

"No one else would be KP. You know that. I don't think that will be anytime soon. She still has things she is working through, heck so am I . But we are taking things slowly. Making sure we are both in a good place before seeing what we would be like together in a relationship. Though I can tell you that she is good with Ai."

"Guess this would put the kibosh on you moving to headquarters."

"How stringent are the visitor pass requirements?"

"If you can get two people to vouch for her no problem. You have you and me. No problem there. I AM glad you are thinking about my request."

"Like I said, I will think about it, KP. But nothing will happen until everything gets settled with mom. And don't you go trying to tempt Ai with Cuddle Buddies."

Kim laughed, "I make no promises, but I will try to refrain from anything to coercive. Would you like something to drink?"

"Since I am pretty sure they don't have any Saki, I will take some punch."

Kim looked at him with a mischievous grin, "You want a punch?"

"To drink, KP! You wouldn't hurt a poor cripple would you?" Ron said with the puppy dog look.

"Stop that, I should have never have taught you that. No punch punch, just drink punch."

Ron laughed as she walked away. He glanced around to see who else was here. Brikk and Tara were at a table with some of the other ex-jocks. Reliving the glory days. _Common occurrence, nothing special there_. Ron continued his surveillance. "Monkey."

"What's that Ron?"

"Oh nothing, KP. You know me always saying weird things at weird times."

"Here's your punch. And you will get a real one if you keep tying to coddle me like that. You said Monkey. I saw him also. Its no big, Ron."

Ron looked at his dear friend. "Okay, KP. I was just hoping that there wouldn't be a scene tonight. Bonnie said she had a surprise for me; I don't want to put her into a bad mood if things go south after she organized things."

"So you two are not serious?"

"Well... Not serious serious, but well sometimes it is nice to have someone that likes you for more than your mind."

"How things have changed since high school."

"You can say that again."

"Hi, Kim."

Without turning around Kim said, "Go away. Go away and don't come near me again. Next time I will show you how I got out of Cambodia without anything but a nail file and a banana peel."

"I would take her up on that offer Mankey, she HAS been going to anger management classes. I think that will be the best offer you receive all night."

Ron smirked as the former heart throb turned pale and backed away. "He deserved that. But when are you going to let it go?"

"Ron, he cheated on me while I was on an overnight mission. I was almost killed and he was off with someone else!"

"I hear him and his boyfriend broke up after he heard what he was doing."

"Really?"

"Yep, seems he was a big Kim Possible fan."

"That is too funny."

"Life usually is if you let it work itself out."

"Want to dance?"

"As long as it isn't too slow. I don't want Bonnie to get the wrong idea."

"Yep, life is funny, and things have defiantly changed since we got out of this place."


	3. At the dance pt 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kim Possible. The black ops mission failed; they were bribed with Disney World Gold Key packages, so much for taking the low bid.

Kim was impressed with Ron's control of his chair as they danced. She had been and still was concerned about him since the night it happened. He had lost Yori a month before, and had taken it hard. Ai was spending the night with her and Marcus. Ron had stopped into the convenience store to pay for his gas and get a drink. When the robbers came in the old hero mode kicked in also. Kim shuddered as she danced with the memory.

The shot was, luckily, not fatal; it had shattered a vertebrae and caused spinal cord damage. That was the longest night of Kim's life. _Luckily the police had caught the two would be thieves instead of me, _thought Kim. The pled out and would probably be on the street soon. Kim shook her head.

"What's the matter, KP?" Ron asked as the song ended.

"Just thinking, Ron."

"Don't do that to much, makes the head hurt."

"No problem with you suffering then," chuckled Kim.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it up and I will stay where I am."

"So you have decided to move back to headquarters?"

"Depending on what Ai says, yes."

"Thanks, Ron."

"No Cuddlebuddy bribes."

"Spoil sport."

They made their way back to the table and Kim sat down and let out a sigh. "Why didn't we ever make a go of a relationship?"

Ron looked at her, "We do have a relationship, KP."

Kim raised her eyebrow, "That is not what I meant, Ron."

"I know, KP, I know. By the way when you do the eyebrow thing you look like your dad."

Kim popped him on the arm, "Don't change the subject."

"Okay, okay. Well I think that modulator thing weirded us out some. Plus, I think we were both too scared to lose what we had. But in retrospect it was probably for the best. If you had someone that was romantically connected to you on a mission you wouldn't be able to focus. We both know that."

"I know, I know. It's just sometimes I kick myself for not…"

"You are not the only one, KP. I regret not pursuing it at times myself. But what are ya going to do?"

"Have a time machine built?"

"I know you, you wouldn't."

"True, but enough with that talk," Kim noticed Bonnie walking towards them. She no longer had her smooth gliding walk in high school. The beatings from her ex-husband had taken a toll on her; Kim remembered seeing her when she visited Ron in rehab, she had a full leg cast. "Someone is coming this way, and she looks like she is on the prowl for meat."

Ron's still fair skin turned crimson. "Have a seat for me, Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron turned around, "Yes I do, Ms. Rockwaller. It may not be comfortable, kind of 'lumpy' in the middle."

"Too much info Ron," Kim stood up, "If you will excuse me for a moment."

"You don't have to leave because of me, Kim."

"Its okay, Bonnie, I will be back. I need to get some air. I expect clothes to be back on by the time I get back though," she winked.

"That takes the fun out of it," fake pouted Bonnie.

"There are just some things that I would rather not see, and let's leave it at that."

Kim left the tableside and walked out the side door, and ducked around the corner. She pulled out a thin cigar and moistened it, then struck a match and lit it. Taking a long pull on it she banged the back of her head against the wall.

"Possible!" came a voice of past ghosts made flesh. Kim still flinched at the sound of the drill sergeant like tone.

"Yes, Mr. Barkin?"

"Are you smoking?"

"Yes, Sir, I am."

"Never thought I would see the day."

"Well, in the field it is real easy to pick up bad habits, and they are tough to get rid of them when you get back."

"You are talking to the choir on that one, Possible. Mind if I join you?"

"There is free wall space," Kim offered him a cigar. "They're Cuban."

"Don't mind if I do," said the elderly former soldier as he took one and lit it.

"Did you pick this up before or after graduation?"

Kim chuckled, "After, about six years ago actually."

"Well, at least it wasn't on my watch," he said then looked at her. "Did you pick up any more bad habits out there?"

"Besides cleaning my nails with a knife? No. My manicurist has fits about that one."

"That's good, Possible. I still worry about you and the life you lead. I have seen to many good people die in combat, lots of memory and baggage there."

"I know what you mean. It's hard. The letters are the worst part."

"I know. How do you tell someone's mother that there were just enough dental records to ID them," a tear formed in his eye as he shook his head.

"I'm with you on that one, Sir," she said looking at her cigar.

"Nothing to do about it now, though, just try and make sure it doesn't happen again. Thank you for the cigar, Possible. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin. For everything."


	4. catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any characters therein. I do own an imagination that lets me come up with stories. This will do me well when Disney cancels a still popular show.

Kim walked back into the gym and saw Ron and Bonnie sitting close together. She sighed and approached. "Well at least you two are decent in public."

"KP, please, it's not like that."

"Relax, I know." Kim turned to Bonnie, "Sorry if my humour has turned a little raw over the years. It's either that or gallows humour."

"It's okay. With how I was in school it is appropriate."

"Well, ladies, if you will excuse me for a moment I need to go facilitate a transaction," Ron kissed Bonnie on the cheek and left the table.

"Facilitate a transaction?" Bonnie queried.

"Ron-speak for go to the restroom, known as the facilities. You will get used to it the more you are around him. Ron has his own sub-language at times. So, how are you doing? I mean _really_ doing?" Kim asked.

"I am okay," her eyes met with Kim's one. It seemed to look into both of hers at once, drilling into her mind.

"Truthfully?" Kim nodded to the question. "I am a wreck some days. Those are the days that I really rely on Ron. I never thought I would be able to trust a man again. But Ron is… well, so gentle, kind. He's everything that Rick was not. I still wake up screaming that Rick is coming back."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," said Kim looking away from Bonnie.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I guess you already know. Ron has looked for him, but hasn't been able to find any traces of him."

"Bonnie? Between you and me, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone would be able to find him."

"Kim?"

"We all have changed since High School. Don't think that I did anything. It's best that you didn't."

Bonnie's face was getting pale and her jaw was lowering. "What happened?"

_I need to be drunk for these conversations, _Kim thought. "Ron told me about when your ex came to see you in rehab. How he almost attacked Ron when he found you in his room," Kim looked up and away. "How he said that no cripple was going to take his woman from him. What he did was terroristic threatening, making him a terrorist, there by putting him in my jurisdiction. Don't worry Bon-Bon, that bastard will never hurt you or any woman ever again."

"Kim, you didn't…"

"What? Oh, no. He is still alive. He just happens to be in a foreign country in a penal system that makes him wish he was dead. Of course they don't have him in under his real name and keep him sedated most of the time. If you remember all of that went down after his court date. That means he was a fugitive. There are times when Justice comes before Law."

Bonnie looked at the red head. She started to pull away from her. "Bonnie, please relax. I play fast and loose by the rules sometimes, but I guarantee you that I sleep with a clean conscience, most of the time. Would I have done some things differently? Yes, with out a doubt, but at the time that I did them I went with the best possible way that I could think of doing."

Bonnie looked at Kim again. The once youthful face with a beaming smile now had a sad smile and lines of worry radiating from the corners of her one good eye. Bonnie reached out and took her hand and held it. "Thank you. I know you did what you thought was best. It probably is best for me. He would have come after me and whoever was near me when he got out. You might not have done the "Right Thing", but you did the right thing by me.

If you ever need to talk to someone that isn't connected to all of that, know that you can give me a call. Ron has my number. He can think all he wants about us talking about him," she added with a sly grin.

"He would probably say something about us wanting to kidnap him and have our way with him."

"That might not be a bad idea."

"What wouldn't?" said Ron coming up behind Kim.

"Wild monkey love," grinned the former cheerleader.

"Sick and wrong, Bon-Bon. Sick and wrong."

"Well I will get out of you two's way," said Kim as she headed to the dance floor.


	5. Brick and Tara

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any characters there of, I do have an idea of their lives in the future. I thought I would share. This is it. Yes people change. The only people that truly stay the same are dead. It is the nature of life to change.

Kim got to the dance floor and began to sway to the music. _Come one Possible, get into the rhythm. Get lost in the music so you don't have to think._ It was finally working, she started to get lost in the beats and let her body go on autopilot. Those watching her noticed that her dancing wasn't like it was in high school.

The former cheerleader that had been cute and danced innocently was now handsome and danced like a dangerous animal in a cage. Her moves exact and fluid. Her rhythm punctuated with sharp snaps warning of hidden power. Everyone gave her her own area of the dance floor by choice or instinct.

Inside the international spy's head nothing could be further from the truth. She was back in high school. Nothing to fear at the dance, no enemies to ambush her at a moments notice. She embraced that younger time and danced. _At last, I can just go to a dance and not worry about having to save the world,_ she hears in a younger voice. She smiles and keeps dancing.

Ron glances at the dance floor to check on his friend, seeing that she is okay, he turns to his companion. "So, Bon-Bon, would you like to get some coffee after the dance?"

"Sounds good, Ron. I have some at my place that goes good with bacon and eggs."

"That sounds like an invitation."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

"I'll need to swing by the house to check on Mom first."

"I know," she said patting his hand. "If you want to take a rain check the offer is always there."

"I know that, and thank you," he says as he leans forward and kisses her on the cheek.

As he sits back into his chair he sees two people coming over. The stop and look at the couple, "Hi, Bonnie, Ron, how are you two doing?" asks the bubbly blond.

"Hey, Tara, not bad. Are you two enjoying yourselves?" asked Bonnie.

"Any night we can spend out without the kids is good to us."

"I could have agreed with that, but since Ai has been gone to camp, well I miss her being around."

"Don't let Brick tell you differently but he would feel the same way."

"Well, yeah, though we have thought of sending them to football camp next year," spoke up the ex-jock.

"Dear, that is a day camp."

"Well, camp is camp right?"

The three others just started to laugh. "What?"

"It's okay Brick, go on with your darling wife and have a good time. It's a cheer squad thing."

Brick seemed to accept the explanation and just nodded and walked away with his wife. "It is nice to see that some people are happy and just the same as they were in high school," commented Ron.

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, it is. By the way did you know that Brick is up for the football coaching position?"

"No I didn't, but he is good on the boy's peewee league team. Ai says he has a real knack for it.

"It takes some getting used to seeing your daughter playing football."

Ron laughed, "You aren't the only one. But she uses a lot of her avoidance skills from training in her running. I don't worry about her getting hurt; she is more likely to get hurt in martial arts, but to hear the name Stoppable being praised for football prowess... That's just plain weird."

"You could have played football. Then I could have cheered for you," the brunette teased.

"Uh huh, right. Listen, Bon-Bon, we have had this talk. We never would have gotten together in high school, there is no way, but, and it is a big but, as we changed after high school we started to be compatible. Strange, but true. I am glad that we have; you are the one person that helped keep me sane in the hospital. You know that right?"

"I thought it was Kim."

"Kim kept me fighting, but she was busy and couldn't be there day to day. But there was someone else that was. Some one beautiful that showed genuine care and concern. Someone that talked to me and kept my spirits up, even though she was in pain and fear herself."

"I'd love to meet this person," feigned Bonnie.

"Ha, ha."

"Thank you, Ron. I think that we helped each other. And still do."

Ron took her hand and she moved from her seat to his lap and they held each other. "Still up for a lap dance."

"Ron Stoppable, you are a very naughty man."

"I hope to be, Bon-Bon; I hope to be."


End file.
